


The Worth of Blood

by Honeymilkdraws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymilkdraws/pseuds/Honeymilkdraws
Summary: You’re a simple nurse on Starkiller Base working for the evil First Order. Your life is simple, easy; until the day you meet the dangerous Jedi Killer: Kylo Ren. How will your life be from now on?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Presence of blood and graphic depictions of violence

Even if you worked for the most despicable people in the entire Galaxy, you liked your job. It had its ups and downs, of course, but it was overall rather pleasant. The pay was good and you got to do the one thing you excelled at: helping people. Being a nurse at the medbay gave you the chance of doing something good amongst all that grief and hate and destruction.  
Everyday it was always the same routine; waking up, showering, getting some food in the cafeteria where you always met up with Merisee Goran: one of the few people on Starkiller Base that wasn’t completely dead inside and mechanical as a droid. You liked Merisee because of your similarities but especially for your differences. Where you were too incautious she was precise and careful. Like yourself, she had been abducted from her real family and raised on Starkiller Base to become a faceless employee of the First Order. You had had a tendency to look after others from a young age, and that became your ultimate occupation.  
You got in line right behind Merisee where you exchanged a small nod.  
“What shift did they give you this week?” You exhaled while eyeing the last carton of blue milk, hoping no one would take it before you did.  
“Outpatient clinic. Again. Can you believe it? One asks for variety and they do the complete opposite.” She said looking at you with while grabbing a plate. “What about you?”  
You bit your lip. You liked emotions and action, but the idea of stitching up injured Stormtroopers gave you the goosebumps, in the bad way. You were the physical-therapy-type, but you didn’t really have a say in your assignments so you just went with it.  
“Emergency reception.” You answered resigned. Your friend left out a small giggle as she knew how much you disliked that division.  
“Hey I wanted that!” you complained while elbowing Merisee since she had just swallowed the last drop of blue milk. She winked at you and shrugged.  
“Get here earlier next time, maybe?” You rolled your eyes in response while grabbing some breakfast. As you set down next to Merisee she stood up immediately. She had always been your friend, always watching your back and giving you a laugh in between never-ending shifts. You admired her sound nerves and ability to look at things realistically without getting caught up in her emotions. Like you did.  
“Shoot, I’m late for work! And so are you! Move it!” You had forgotten to watch the time and now you were at risk of annoying your foreman for the third time that month. You had asked many times of being moved to a room closer to your workplace, but your words got to deaf ears. You had just resigned now, coming to terms with the fact that you had to wake up even earlier in order to get to work on time.  
“See ya!” You screamed at Merisee as you got ready to speed walk to the emergency ward.  
As you got to the doors of the medbay you took in a breath, bracing yourself for all the injured people you had to look after.  
The hatch flew open and it seemed like all hell had got loose. All beds were occupied, something that didn’t usually happen. The nurses were running from bed to bed, with bloodied bandages, medical utensils; and the medics barking orders to other medics because a Stormtrooper was at risk of losing an arm as a result of a rather deep, already cauterized wound. A Jedi sword injury.  
You only had a vague idea of how the Jedis and the Force worked, the reasons behind the never-ending war between the Light and the Dark. Of course you had heard the terrifying stories of those battles. Darth Vader was a name you had heard since you were just a child, nearly a cautionary tale. You feared that world, all the mysteries behind it. But none of it concerned you in the slightest. You were content with your dull life without any complications, thank you very much.  
You straightened your back and got to work, ready to save what could be saved, to limit the damages where it was possible.  
And like that several hours went by, without interruptions. It was during days like that that you even forgot how tired you were, too focused on the injured to think about yourself. You found it even relaxing, letting go of yourself for the sake of others.  
You wiped some sweat from your forehead as you looked at your latest patient finally fall asleep, after you successfully managed to stop the massive blood loss from a deep chest wound. You looked at the clock. Still three hours to go. You sighed as you approached the next patient’s bed as another nurse got next to you, looking even more tired as you did. You didn’t know her name, but she was good at her job. She had experience than most of the few nurses in there, and was fast with her hands.  
“What even happened here?” You asked without looking at her. As a matter of fact the number of injured was even higher than usual. A battle had taken place, you knew that, but it was a normal thing to happen. Then a spark crossed your mind. Too many injured. The other side was well prepared.  
“Could it be… the Resistance?” You whispered. That was something unusual. You knew about the Rebellion, but never got your nose inside the matter more than necessary. You knew they were fighters, determined to bring down the First Order, yes. Sometimes a Rebel was captured and brought to the General to be interrogated, but most of the time they ended up dead. It was better not to get involved in dangerous matters like that.  
“So it seems.” Answered the other nurse in a sigh. “Something went wrong. Apparently they set a trap which resulted in many casualties on both sides. Nasty business.” You bit you lip and sucked in some air. How would it feel to actually be fighting for you life? Fighting for what you believed in? You had never known.  
A sudden clash. You jumped on the spot and looked at the source of the sound. The doors of the medbay had flown open and there, on the threshold stood General Hux himself. On his sides, two Stormtroopers. You felt like your body had been frozen in place. He was never seen around there. You knew who he was, of course, but had never seen him in person. What was he doing there? Everyone in the room apparently had had the same reaction as you did and silence fell in a second. Hux’s face was as red as his hair and was panting.  
“A nurse. Now.” He hissed. You felt your jaw tense as you looked around the room and realized how little personnel was actually there. There were a couple medics and the nurse you had spoken to moments ago. The other nurses were probably on a break. The nurse from before was the only one who didn’t look completely terrified. On the contrary: she wasn’t even looking at Hux; she had just got back to work, preoccupied with a Stormtrooper injury on the side of the head. He wouldn’t have made it.   
The nurse looked bored when she acted. She raised a hand, still not looking at you nor Hux, and pointed a slim finger in your direction.  
“She’ll do.” She said without hesitation.  
It took you a couple seconds before you actually realized what she had said. You? What did you have to do? Why you, of all the expert people there were in the room? You didn’t have the time of making some excuses for not going, though, because two hands found their way to you back and were taking you outside of the medbay.  
“W-Wait, my medical tools!” You said trying to reach for a small black bag you knew had all the materials you needed, for who knew what. The two Stormtroopers didn’t stop, and neither did Hux, who was walking making his heavy boots click on the floor. He didn’t look at you when he spoke.  
“You’ll find the necessary in the room.” His tone was final. No further questions were allowed. Too bad you had plenty of them to ask. Where were they taking you? Why did Hux had such a panicked expression in his eyes when he first got at the medbay? And again, why you of all the people?  
Of course, your inquiries didn’t find an answer during your walk from the madbay to wherever they were taking you. One thing you knew: you had never been on that side of the base. The workers’ pods were small, reduced to the indispensable and sterile.  
Where you were now was on another level. Everything was dark and polished and elegant. You kept on walking, following Hux’s fast pace until he stopped in front of a big door. The two stormtroopers got on its sides and took position, motionless. It made you shiver. You knew they were normal people, humans, but those masks, the inability to make eye contact creeped you out. You took a small breath and looked at Hux, who quickly wiped away a small drop of sweat from his pale forehead.  
“Get to work. We can’t get inside.” You made a grimace, unable to control your facial expressions. You should work on that had said Merisee once, when you reacted to another nurse’s piercing smell after a long shift. It resulted in a string of insults from her. You didn’t blame her.  
You were a ball of anxiety. Your ears were buzzing, making it impossible for you to focus. What’s inside? You thought while biting your cheek and looking at the massive, ominous door.  
“Get on with it!” Barked Hux, now looking even more concerned than before. You gulped soundly. You wanted to set you foot and demand to know what your assignment was, before jumping head first into something you didn’t know a single thing about. Your eyes let it out, you knew that. But you were frozen, feeling like the blood in your veins had been replaced with liquid nitrogen. What were you getting yourself into?  
You closed your eyes for a moment before getting in front of the door, which flew open immediately. In front of you, a dark corridor. You took a small look behind you before taking a step forward. The doors closed without making a sound, and you clammed your hands together, setting your fingernails into your palm, nearly making it bleed.  
It’s just work you repeated to yourself as you walked forward, making sure not to make a sound. They had specifically asked for a nurse. Then it must me a medical emergency. You thought, trying to convince yourself that there was nothing to be scared about. After all, you dealt with injured soldiers all the time. You had seen the most horrifying wounds and didn’t bat an eye. It was work. You were helping people. Saving lives, even. Nothing to be scared of. Your heart felt heavy in your chest, beating soundly in your eyes. It was very cold in there, you noticed. Sterile. Inhuman.  
You made a turn on the left and found another massive door. You gulped, stepped in front of it and, as it always did, it opened. And boy, you weren’t prepared for what was before your eyes.  
You could have collapsed on your knees if it weren’t for the wall, to which you supported yourself onto.  
In the center of the dark, dimly lit room was an enormous bed, with dark sheets and big comforters. It looked like the most comfortable bed you had ever seen, which wasn’t saying much since the bed in your room resembled a thick sheet of paper.  
And lying on the bed was non other than the Jedi killer himself. The Master of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren.  
The room smelled heavily of iron and salt. The piercing smell of blood. And as a matter of fact, the bed was actually drenched in it. You hadn’t noticed it at first because of the sheets’ dark color. And the source of all that blood was Commander Ren himself, who was lying completely still on his back, still dressed for the battle, mask on.  
You had never seen him in person, but his reputation preceded him. He was a ruthless warrior, a murderer, a monster. It was like that that you thought about him, the few times that you did. In your mind, he had become this ominous figure, a bringer of death and of darkness.  
But now, there he was. Lying on the bed, still as a rock, the only movement coming from his chest, feebly rising and falling. He must have passed out.  
A gloved hand of his was hanging out of a side of the bed, a single drop of blood falling on the floor. You blinked, more confused as ever, before looking around the room, searching for medical utensils Hux had talked about. You found them scattered on a small nightstand not far away from Kylo Ren’s hand.  
Afraid to make even the smallest of sounds, you walked towards them, determined to get a grip on your emotions. Now you had a job to do. Find the wound and stop the blood. And get out of that place as fast as possible.  
Everything in the room was completely silent, except for the beating of your heart, which resonated in your ears making you feel dizzy.  
You eyed the medical forb and took it, willing to take away the Commander’s clothes before your inspection. You sucked in a small breath and you nose filled with the blood’s smell, now even more piercing. You wrinkled your nose.  
You took Kylo Ren’s wrist into yours, the forb inches away from the glove, ready to cut it.  
But the metal of the utensil never touched the glove. In a heartbeat you found yourself floating mid-air, your feet no longer touching the ground. An iron grip on your windpipe, blocking any oxygen from getting to your lungs. You were opening and closing your mouth just like a fish would, desperate for air. Tears stung your eyes as the grip got even stronger. But there was no hand around your neck. In fact, Commander Ren was still on the bed, now with a hand raised. You struggled again, lungs burning, black dots forming on the sides of your view.  
“Who sent you?” Said the Commander while slowly standing up, with a petrifying, altered voice. His tone was menacing and demanding. You felt compelled to answer, but the lack of oxygen made it impossible for you to breathe, let alone speak.  
And in a moment, you were on the ground, on all fours. Lungs hungry for air. You arched your back, retching and coughing. You felt a sound of moving fabric and in front of your face there was a pair of black boots, splashed with blood.  
“Who sent you?” He repeated. If possible, even more menacing than before. You looked up, only to find a black mask with a visor. No trace of humanity.  
“Hux! General Hux sent me.” You said quickly, afraid of his reaction if you didn’t answer again. “I’m a nurse. They didn’t tell me anything, Commander.” No response. But you were too afraid to move, afraid to even blink in his presence.  
He moved around the room, but you heard a heavy stud every time he made another step. He had a limp. Without moving yourself you looked at him, and saw a few drops of blood where he stood. He was bleeding copiously.  
Slowly, very slowly, you got on your knees.  
“Sir?” He didn’t answer.  
“Sir, I’m mortified, but I think I should take a look at your wound.” You said, cautious.  
Still no answer. Now he was walking to the restroom, barely setting the right foot on the floor.  
“Commander, please. You’re bleeding too much, I-“  
“Get out of my quarters.” He said, without looking at you. That last sentence sent shivers all through your body, giving you goosebumps. He hadn’t even screamed, but his modified voice shook your body to its very core. It was a warning. And there wouldn’t be another one. Your hands were shaking vigorously.  
You got up, straightening your back, throat still aching.  
“Sir, you need to-“  
Even if he was badly injured, he moved as fast as you had ever seen anyone move. In one second his gloved, plastered in blood hand found your scalp, gripping it tightly and painfully. Once again, your feet lost the ground.  
“You will die now.” He said whispering in your ear. Your whole body was shaking. Your toughs were clouded. You couldn’t focus on anything, but the soaring pain. He was using the Force on you again now. You felt a firm, disembodied grip around your heart, that now was beating at a dangerously high rate. I’m dying. This is it.  
You braced yourself, still unable to form a thought. You felt tears running down your cheeks, now incredibly cold. You couldn’t feel your hands. You sucked in a small breath and felt a sharp pain to your knees.  
You opened your eyes, realizing only then that you had shut them closed. Your sight still blurred, you tried to get up, only to miserably fall to the ground with a sound thud.  
After a little while you felt your body regaining bodily heath, your breaths getting more and more even. You tried opening one eye, afraid of even being alive.  
Commander Ren wasn’t far away from you. Like yourself, he was lying on the ground. Rasping, uneven breaths coming from his mask. His whole body in an enlarging pool of blood. His blood. You stood up using the bed to steady yourself. Is it my fault? Did he die because of me? Was all you could think about. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his still body.  
And then you saw it. His chest raised, once again, and then fell. So he isn’t dead.  
You didn’t know what to do. Should you call for help? Would General Hux have thought it was your fault? Only then you noticed that your hands were red with his blood too, which still didn’t give any sign of stopping.  
I can’t.  
Still in pain, you moved quickly, putting a hand on his chest. Unable to perceive anything, you brought your ear to his heart and managed to hear it. It was so feeble.  
You didn’t hesitate. You had to act.  
You got on the ground, opened your legs and took him by his shoulders, trying to lift his torso up. It took all the strength you had, but in the end you managed to put an arm behind his back, sustaining his upper body. Your nose touching his cold mask.  
“Commander?” No response.  
“I need you to help me.” You gulped. “You need to stand.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re left traumatized by your encounter with Commander Ren. And the worst has yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presence of blood. Graphic depictions of violence.

After passing out he hadn’t woken up again. Luckily you had managed to save his life just in time. It had taken all the remaining strength in your body to localize the massive wound and stop it from bleeding.

After you were finished you were covered in Commander Ren‘s blood, you felt like you could just drop dead in place and like your very souls had been beaten up. And all that blood made you nauseous, even if you weren’t new to that world of pain and suffering.

You were tired.

After giving Commander Ren a last, cautious look, you turned your back on him and walked out of the room, following the dark corridor from before. But it took you much less now. You just wanted to ger away from that place as fast as possible.  
The door opened and it felt like your eyes had been stung from the sudden source of light. You had been in the dark of that room for hours. Many hours. It took you a couple seconds before adjusting your sight.

The two stormtroopers from before were still there, unmoving, and Hux was too.

He was working with his datapad when he looked up at you and gave you a disgusted look.  
You didn’t care.  
You felt like your heart was the heaviest rock in the Galaxy and you just wanted get away from your own skin.

You also wanted to punch Hux in the face, and then yourself for accepting to go there in the first place.

“All done? Is Ren alive?” asked Hux in a sterile, uninterested tone.  
You stiffened when you heard the Commander’s name being mentioned. Just the thought of him made you feel in danger, unsafe.

“Yes, sir. We... struggled a bit at the beginning, but then everything went just fine. He will heal quickly.”

Saying that the two of you had struggled at the beginning was a huge understatement, of course. But you really didn’t want to get into detail of something that could have easily been blamed on you.

“Very well, then. You’re free to go.” He said, not looking at you anymore. He was about to get into the Commander’s quarters and you had already turned your back to him when he spoke again.

“We shall ask for your services again, in case Ren gets injured again. You’re dismissed.”

And the door was shut closed.

You gulped, frozen on the spot.  
So it wasn’t a one time thing? Something that happened for lack of better prepared personnel? But then you remembered about the other nurse that was with you when Hux first stormed in.

You felt like vomiting.

When you got to your pod you were basically sleep-walking. You let your feet walk you there, unable to focus on anything except for Hux’s words, which resonated in your skull soundly.

In your room, you quickly got undressed, letting your blood-drenched uniform on the floor. You just wanted to take a long shower and get that smell out of your system, along with all that had happened.

In the shower the hot water made you tremble, only then realizing how tired you were. It was probably very late. Or very early.

You didn’t know the time, but it didn’t matter. Nothing really did at the moment.

Some time passed and the water kept on running on your bare back, even when you decided to sit down while looking at the blood being slowly washed away from your body.

After a while you just got up and immediately regretted it. Legs dizzy, you fell on your knees, and your whole body was shook by a spark of piercing, acute pain. It would have definitely left a mark.

You started vomiting on the floor of the small bathroom, only to realize that your stomach was completely empty.  
You wiped away some sweat from your forehead and, very slowly, you started to get up, afraid to feel nauseous again.

You knew you needed to cry, to scream, but nothing came out. You were just empty. You had been on the verge of dying and you didn’t even feel sad. Not because you actually wanted to die, but because the whole experience still felt so surreal. You could just look at the white floor of that small bathroom, unable even to form an actual thought.

The only thing that had actually left you scarred wasn’t the feeling of his gloved, stained in blood hand gripping at your scalp or the bodiless grip around your heart.

It was the lack of any kind of reaction from you. You just had stood there, motionless, ready to accept it all.

After a few moments, it came to you.

You saw yourself from far away, your whole life. You had always kept your head down, never complaining, never fighting. Not even for your life. Always a subject, unimportant and submissive.

You looked at your reflection in the small and dirty mirror of that minuscule bathroom. In your miserable, blood stained eyes there was the most terrified expression. A tear formed in the corner of your eye and it slowly fell on the ground. It wasn’t sadness.

It was frustration. Anger. Anger towards Hux, towards the Commander and mostly towards yourself.

“So… fucking… scared!” You shouted at your reflection, using the basin to balance yourself, before the glass shattered before your eyes, falling loudly on the ground. You blinked, confused at what had just happened. Ugh. Everything in that old room was so disgusting and breakable.

The next day when you got to the cafeteria everything looked normal. That was, until you actually got inside, because when you took a step further it was like all eyes of the medical personnel had been glued on you.  
Merisee was immediately on your left, hooking your elbows together.

“So you’re alive! What happened yesterday? Everyone saw you leaving with Hux and all I could think about was you being decapited!” She said with that high-pitched tone of hers that she made when she was anxious.

It also meant that everyone it the cafeteria could hear what she said. You put a hand around her shoulders and directed her towards a free seat, forcing her to sit.

“You want everyone to eavesdrop?” you hissed, sitting down next to her.  
“I’m fine. Hux brought me to the Commander’s quarters for a wound, I did my job and then left.” You decided that lying was the best thing to do at the moment. You knew she would have freaked out if you told her the whole story.

“And why should I get decapitated?” She just started laughing, more serene now, knowing everything was alright. That you were fine.

“Because I never met someone who had been decapitated. It’d be cool.” She said straightening her back, dead serious now. Then the two of you just burst into uncontrollable laugh. Everything was okay now, back to normal. From Merisee’s point of view.

The next few weeks got by quietly. As always you got up, went to have breakfast with Merisee while complaining with her about how far both your rooms were from your workplace. Luckily for the following days you had been assigned to outpatient clinic, which resulted in more of Merisee’s complaints. Now you could keep your calm and focus on people that weren’t dying. More manageable situations. Smaller problems. Like that, it was easier for days to merge together to form an endless circle. Which at the beginning didn’t really bother you. Calm was very much needed after what had happened a month ago. But a life of boredom wasn’t exactly something that you craved.

Your body was still quietly boiling with rage. Rage for a life spent in utter submission.

At the end of another endless shift you waved at Merisee and got back to you pod, already feeling tired for a day that had yet to come.

The next morning the first thing that you did was sigh. Another day.

You got out of bed and went to the bathroom, lazily looking at the space where the mirror used to be.  
After a cold shower you wore your uniform and walked to the cafeteria, ignoring the fact that you could have been late, again.

You were right. It was, in fact, late. The cafeteria was already crammed with people. The food was probably all gone. And all the seats were taken.

But Marisee had you covered. She was already sitting down eating her breakfast, with another tray of food next to her. A small smile formed at the corner of your mouth while walking towards her. You touched her shoulder lightly.

When you sat down, giving your back to the entryway, she didn’t look at you, but made your shoulders touch. Hi.

“Thank you.“ You said while taking a bite of bread.

“You seriously need to start running to get here on time. I had to fight tooth and nail for that bread.” You rolled you eyes, now drinking some blue milk. Your favorite.

“I’m sure you have.” You smirked.

“What did they give you today?” You continued. She slammed her hand on the table, gaining some looks by the other people at your table.

“You’ll never believe it! Again, they-“ And she stopped talking.

Some people like to say that you don’t notice you have something until it is taken away.

In that case, it was all the sounds of the cafeteria. Of people talking, eating, the sound of utensils on plates, people moving.

In a second, It was like time had been frozen. Not one person was moving. The room fell completely silent.

You looked around, confused, and then at Merisee. You saw that everyone in the room had the same, exact petrified look on their faces. And they were all looking at something. At the entryway of the cafeteria.

Slowly you looked at the door, suddenly feeling exposed. The hairs on your skull all tense.

And then you saw it.

That black, ominous figure was standing there. Motionless. His face was covered by the mask, as usual, but you knew he was looking directly at you, now making your skin burn.

The memory of his hand on your scalp came back to you in a sudden wave, making you feel like your bones had been replaced with thousands of needles.

Commander Ren was there.

You gulped, unable to tear your eyes away from his visor.

“Out.” He said, with the altered voice that haunted your dreams. You will die now.

No one in the room moved. Everyone, just like yourself, too afraid to even breathe.

“Everyone. Out!” He shouted, making your body shake to its very core. Making you feel like a defenseless child. You sank your nails into your palms and gritted your teeth.

And then everyone was running outside of the cafeteria, running like scared animals, flocking away.

You felt Merisee’s hand on your arm while she struggled to make you stand up and run. You shook your head and followed her lead, ready to run for your life. Away from that walking nightmare.

You could nearly see the medbay, not far away from where you both were now. You felt a small spark of hope forming in your chest. You were not far from safety.  
You took another step, hand in hand with Merisee.

But your foot never found the floor. You only saw your friend’s look of terror before you were thrown painfully on the cold walls of the cafeteria. The doors all closed in unison.

You felt blood forming your mouth. You had bitten your tongue.

In front of you, a few steps away stood the Commander. He was walking very slowly, the sound of his boots resonating in the now empty cafeteria.

You were pinned on the wall, arms and legs wide open, making you completely vulnerable. Blood was now dripping down your chin, you tongue in pain.

“Who are you?” He asked, even if it didn’t sound like a question at all.  
His mask was only a few inches away from you when you spat blood on the ground, unable to keep it in your mouth any longer. The taste was nauseating.

A submissive for too long. You had been a fragile lamb your whole life. At least your death could be different. Not anymore.

You kept your eyes pinned to his visor when his hand found your neck, closing around it, once again, blocking all oxygen from getting in.

“You escaped death once. You won’t be able to escape it again. Answer me.” You could feel the heath of his body on yours, making you sweat. You licked your lips, tasting blood. A cruel smile formed on your mouth.

“Do it.” You felt he wasn’t prepared for that. After all, the last time he had seen you on the floor, crawling like a wounded animal, begging for the scraps of an insignificant life.

Now you had to fight back. You needed to.

He didn’t move. So you went on.

“C’mon. I dare you.” Your breaths were short. Very short. Your sight was becoming blurrier with every second that passed. But you didn’t want to stop. Not even when his grip got even stronger, making your lungs feel like they were on fire.

“I dare you to kill the person that saved you from certain death. If I had waited a few more minutes, you’d be dead now. You’re alive because of me.” You struggled to form actual words.

“What is your motive? Why do you feel the need to kill the person who had your life in their hand, and chose to save it?” Your heart the only sound you could hear. You only saw black now. Your mouth dry. Tears were, yet again, running down your cheeks, falling on his mask too. Why I am crying?

“I just hope my death makes you fee-“ He slammed your head against the wall. The only clue it had started bleeding came from the fact that your whole body was cold now. And your tears were incontrollable.

And with that, he disappeared, along with his iron grip around your throat. You immediately collapsed on the ground. You saw the doors opening before you passed out, your hair sticky with blood.

The moment you woke up Merisee was already there, your hand in hers. You were on a medbay’s super uncomfortable bed. You looked at your friend, still confused and aching. She had such a worried look in her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” She sniffled, while helping you to sit down. Your whole body was in pain, like it had been crushed by a rock. But you were alive.

“I’ve seen better days.” It was true. But it didn’t matter. You could still see Merisee, the only person you cared about. She had dark circles around her eyes and her brown hair was very messy.

“How long have I been out?” You inquired, suddenly feeling hungrier than ever.

“Two days.” She said making a weird face. Two days?

“What have you done in the meantime?” You feared you knew the answer.

“Waited for you. But hey! At least I didn’t go to work!”  
She chirped, obviously trying to make you feel better.

“I was taking a nap! Do you have any idea of how many credits you’ve lost?!” You felt bad for being mad at her. You would have done the same for her, but she was too good for caring about you. She was always like that. Making sacrifices for you.

“But I slept super well while you were out!” She affirmed. You rolled your eyes, knowing full well it was a lost cause.

“Could you please now tell me that the hell happened in there? Why was Kylo Ren trying to murder you?!”

“I… I don’t know.” You didn’t lie now. You really didn’t know. But what you also didn’t know was why he let you go. Had your words had any kind of impact on him?

“What do you mean you don’t know?” She shouted. You shivered, suddenly feeling uneasy.

In that moment a stormtrooper got inside the madbay, weapon in hand. What now?

“What is it buckethead?” She barked Merisee, now at the feet of you bed.

“I was instructed by Commander Ren to inform him as soon as you woke up. He desires to discuss with you. Present yourself to his quarters as soon as possible.” He turned on his feet and walked away.

Merisee looked at you, an apprehensive look again in her eyes. Will it ever end?

You crossed your arms around your waist and sighed.

“Meeting with the Jedi Killer. Splendid. “


End file.
